


My angel My human

by CammiReyes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammiReyes/pseuds/CammiReyes
Summary: Kagami Taiga, un muchacho quien creia que en el mundo se encontraba solo y sin amor.Kuroko Tetsuya, un ser divino que observaba desde lejos a su querido y preciado humano.UNA VENTISCA LO PUEDE CAMBIAR TODO
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	My angel My human

"Somos cada uno de nosotros ángeles con una sola ala, y solo podemos volar abrazando uno al otro"

Kagami mantenía un caminar taciturno de vuelta a casa después de una jornada larga. Había salido de la universidad y sus amigos lo habían llevado casi a rastras al Karaoke que estaba en el centro, junto con algunas chicas de otra clase. Hicieron lo que cualquier chico de veintitrés hubiera hecho beber, jugar, cantar... Pero extrañamente ese día en particular él se sentía de pocas ganas y lo único que deseaba era llegar a su departamento y no saber nada del mundo.

Suspiró pesadamente al hallarse a dos cuadras del edificio, su aliento se convirtió en pequeñas nubecitas que se evaporaron en el aire y sacudió un poco sus pies cuando estos comenzaron a hundirse incómodamente en la gruesa nieve que cubría el suelo... Tendría que caminar rápido si no quería morir congelado cuando la ventisca se hiciera más fuerte antes de estar en la puerta del acogedor complejo. Anduvo un par de metros más, pensando en nada en particular, cuando un ruido ronco llamó su atención.

Se detuvo unos segundos mirando extrañado a todas partes, buscando la causa del extraño sonido... Solo nieve y nada más, los copos que caían con rapidez dificultaban su visión, haciendo casi imposible la simple acción de ver. Se encogió de hombros restando importancia, "seguramente un pobre gato o el crujir de alguna casa" pensó y siguió un poco más afanado, pero esta vez el ruido surgió de entre la nieve con más fuerza... sonaba a súplica ¿Un perro? Odiaba los perros, pero el hecho de verlo desamparado hizo que tuviera una pequeña excepción. Observó con más detenimiento todo a su alrededor, entonces notó un bulto encogiéndose debajo de la luz de un faro y frunció el ceño algo decidido.

-¿Hola? -Apretó un poco los mangas de su abrigo y se acercó precavido. -¿Perrito? -Trato de sonar agradable siguiendo con sus pasos vacilantes y una vez que pudo distinguir mejor el bulto que se retorcía en la nieve un color azul cielo llamó su atención. Definitivamente eso no podía ser un animal.

Una fuerte rafaga de viento se hizo presente, provocando que Kagami cubriera un poco su rostro. Notó por el rabillo del ojo, como de entre la nieve se estiraba una delgada y pálida mano en su dirección, entonces cuando el aire se calmó un poco, levantó la mirada y notó a un chico que acababa de desplomarse sin más entre el montón de grumos blancos. Abrió los ojos de par en par y sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó el gabán que lo protegía del frío, quedándose él en un simple suéter. Se acercó rápidamente al chico peli azul y sin prestarle mucha atención, lo envolvió en el abrigo cargándolo entre sus brazos, podía sentir su débil y entrecortada respiración chocando en su cuello, lo cual era buena señal, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no estaba muerto, algo que agradeció enteramente.

Una vez en su departamento, dejó al chico cuidadosamente al lado de la calefacción y se apuró a ir a la cocina a calentar un poco de té que le había quedado de la mañana. Volvió al salón con algunas mantas y se tiró a su lado desenvolviéndolo del grueso abrigo... Notó entonces que su vestimenta no era más que unos jeans, una camisa sencilla y unas Vans color blanco, que fácilmente se confunden con la nieve. Aunque una mancha color rojo, algo borrosa se dejaba ver ubicada a la altura de su hombro perturbando el color limpio y claro de la camisa.

Miró su rostro cuidadosamente, notando en él algunos rasguños y moretones superficiales que habían empezado a formarse, igualmente en su cuello y parte de las manos y los brazos. Seguramente víctima de algún robo. Por último lo dejó boca abajo con un poco de dificultad, quería cerciorarse de que no tuviera más golpes u otro tipo de muestra de agresión, pero lo que se encontró era aún peor. Su camisa, a parte de estar manchada con una cantidad exagerada de sangre, también estaba rasgada del lado de su omóplato izquierdo.

Asustado se arrastró un poco hacia atrás mirando su ropa y el abrigo... Extrañamente ambos estaban totalmente impecables, como si el diseño de la camisa fuera así nada más. Acercó su mano cuidadosamente a la rasgadura y atrevidamente metió los dedos por debajo de esta, tocando su piel que había comenzado a calentarse. No sintió mucho, así que decidió quitarle la prenda con cuidado.

-Con permiso... -Murmuró un poco precavido mientras le sacaba la ropa dejándola cuidadosamente a su lado. En su espalda no se hallaban más que unos simples rasguños que eran recientes. Frunció el ceño, eran algo profundos y necesitaban una curación, pero de todas maneras esa herida no justificaba para nada tanta sangre. Entonces se alejó un poco viendo de nuevo la camisa totalmente manchada. ¿Y si era la sangre de alguien más? ¿Habría metido un delincuente a su casa? Desordenó su cabello algo desesperado. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Y si era un asesino a sueldo? ¿De la mafia Japonesa? ¿Agente del FBI? O quizá... ¿Exageraba?

Un chillido se hizo presente desde la cocina, avisando que el té estaba listo. Se levantó rápidamente echándole un vistazo rápido al chico a quien terminó por cubrir con las mantas y se fué con la camisa entre sus manos. Apagó el fuego, sacó un vaso y lo llenó del líquido caliente y humeante, para luego meter la camisa a la lavadora, aunque con ciertas dudas se alejó mientras esta se llenaba de agua con la prenda en su interior.

Volvió al salón con la taza y un botiquín en sus manos, se hizo de nuevo a su lado, empezando a desinfectar la herida cuidadosamente, para luego ponerle algo de gaza y vendarla rodeando su torso un par de veces, seguido a esto volvió a dejarlo boca arriba, notando como sus mejillas y labios volvían a tomar un color rosa bastante sano, al igual que su respiración que se había normalizado y su piel que se había calentado. Al final difícilmente le dió el té, ya que seguía sin despertar y no es como si hubiera cooperado mucho aún entre sueños. Decidió dejarlo en el sofá, bien arropado y él se fue a su habitación sin antes coger algo con qué defenderse, ya saben... "por si acaso."

El horrible despertador perturbó sus sueños y muy a su pesar Kagami se levantó, restregando varias veces su rostro adormilado ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido poner la alarma en sábado? Sacudió la cabeza y bostezo rascando su espalda, recordó entonces la hazaña de la noche anterior y cogió el bate que había dejado al lado de su cama, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo tenía, él prefería el baloncesto antes que el baseball, pero no era tiempo de hacerse preguntas como esa. 

Abrió lentamente la puerta y saltó al pasillo de forma amenazante levantando el bate, si alguien pensaba atacarle tendría un mal rato. Caminó sigilosamente hasta las escaleras y mirando a todos lados llegó al salón aún con el bate en alto... Él otro chico solo estaba ahí sentado, mirando al frente y dándole la espalda, su mano derecha estaba puesta cerca de la herida y la acariciaba levemente con un aire de nostalgia. Kagami bajo el bate, pero sin aflojar el agarre se acercó poco a poco.

-No voy a hacerte daño. -Habló él haciendo que Kagami se detuviera abruptamente y se irguió un poco. -Ya me iba. -Soltó sin más, y algo quejumbroso y adolorido se dió la vuelta para verlo, tenía unos ojos azules del color de su cabello, eran profundos y serios, de alguna manera le inspiraban tranquilidad y confianza, Kagami aflojó el agarre del bate.

-Pero estás herido. -Dijo como si las ideas del delincuente no fueran más que una vaga tontería y dejó el bate a un lado. Abrió un poco los ojos al notar que su rostro estaba totalmente sano, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Se impresionó. -¿C-cómo lo hiciste? -Inquirió anonadado, nadie sanaba en una noche. El peli azul inclinó la cabeza sin entender. -Tus heridas... Ya no están. -Se acercó perplejo y descaradamente tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos examinándolo con cuidado... Totalmente curado.

-¿Qué heridas? -Fingió no entender. Kagami se separó rápidamente, totalmente avergonzado.

-Lo siento. -Hizo una reverencia, quedándose así. -Habrán sido imaginaciones mías. -Levantó la cabeza para verlo, él sonreía.

-Yo me disculpo por las molestias. -Le dedicó una sonrisa, Kagami se enderezó levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué hacías ahí tirado? -Preguntó curioso.

-Soy Kuroko. -Se apuró a decir, Kagami prefirió quedarse callado. -¿Y... Mi ropa? -El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, se había olvidado de meterla a la secadora.

-Uh... -Unió sus manos en un fuerte aplauso, sonriendo apenado. -Lo siento, pero ayer estaba tan cansado que olvidé ponerla a secar. -Kuroko negó restándole importancia. -Si gustas... arriba a la derecha está el baño, puedes darte una ducha mientras tanto. -El ojiazul asintió levemente, mientras Kagami se dirigía al cuarto de lavado para sacar la camisa de la lavadora, la observó con detenimiento, estaba como nueva, no se había manchado y... Tampoco tenía la rasgadura. -Ya estás delirando, Kagami. -Se dijo a sí mismo, metiendo la ropa a la secadora.

Estuvo listo el desayuno y la ropa, Kuroko no salía, pero a Kagami no pareció molestarle, quizá seguía entumecido por el frío ¿Y que hacía él ahí tirado? De alguna manera prefería no averiguarlo desde que cambió de tema. La cuestión era que podía gozar del agua caliente hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Tomó la camisa y la dobló con cuidado al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras para dejarla al lado del armario de la toallas que estaba en el baño. Golpeo un par de veces para avisar y lentamente giró la perilla.

-Disculpa la Intromisión. -Dijo educada y lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara y no se molestase. -Vine a dejar... -Sus manos temblaron tirando la camisa al suelo y sus piernas flaquearon amenazando con hacerlo caer... En su cuerpo se dejó sentir un escalofrío de temor. -¿E-eh...? -Soltó en un hilo de voz dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás algo horrorizado.

De su espalda se extendían un par de alas blancas y grandes, habían algunas plumas flotando de aquí a allá y un extraño viento salió por la puerta desordenando un poco su cabello rojizo.

-¡¿Ehhh?! -Abrió más los ojos, a lo que Kuroko volteó perplejo al escucharlo, el peliazul se dobló de dolor antes de poder esconder la alas y fue a dar al piso malherido. Kagami reunió valor y aunque confuso y asustado, decidió acercarse hasta el ojiazul que ahora se quejaba en el suelo. -¿E-estas bien? -Dudó si tocarlo, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Kuroko logró apoyarse en sus rodillas y encorvarse un poco.

El alarido que se escapó de su garganta no era nada comparado a lo que había oído la noche anterior en la calle, era de un sufrimiento y dolor auténtico, algo indescriptible... Las alas empezaron a esconderse en su espalda como por arte de magia, Kagami estaba totalmente en shock, solo observando, como el ala izquierda estaba levemente caída, le faltaban algunas plumas y no se veía en buen estado, era obviamente la que causaba el dolor y parecía tener dificultad para esconderla. Los gritos continuaron hasta que no quedó nada, ni una pluma.

-Te lastimaste... -Fue lo único a lo que le atinó a decir, sintiéndose algo tonto por el obvio comentario.

Kuroko volvió a caer al azulejo del baño temblando un poco, mientras se encogía en su puesto, con los ojos abiertos, perdidos y sin brillo, observando la sangre que manchaba el suelo azul, Kagami sacudió la cabeza mirándole la espalda. Las heridas que había curado, ahora parecían simples rasguños.

Esta vez fue él quien cayó inconsciente.

\-----------

-¿Mamá?

Escuchó lejanamente.

-¿Papá?

-Tai-chan...

-¡No te vayas, mamá!

-Tai-chan...

-¡No me dejen solo!

-No lo estás... Taiga... Acompaña...

\----------

Se levantó de golpe y con la respiración agitada. Hundió los dedos en su cabello, peinándose y notando una capa de sudor humedeciendo su frente. Hace tiempo que no soñaba con ellos... Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos algo impotente, luego recordó... ¡Plumas! Se bajó de la cama dando un brinco y salió de su habitación dando largas zancadas hasta las escaleras, la casa estaba impregnada por olor del curry.

-¿Kuroko? -Comenzó a bajar al notar que nadie le respondió. -Kuroko... -Suspiró al llegar al primer piso, él estaba cocinando, se veía muy tranquilo.

-Oh... Uhm... Kagami-kun. -Soltó con voz suave y miró el plato de comida, sus mejillas se pintaron de un color carmesí. -Lo siento, creí... Que tendrías hambre. -Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia. Kagami negó restándole importancia. -Entonces... Ya está listo. -

El pelirrojo se apuró a arreglar la mesa, mantenía un silencio neutro. Vale... Recogió un tipo de la calle, le brindó ayuda, tiene... ¿Alas? Si eso había pasado en realidad, tendría que sentarse un rato y asimilarlo, pero no podía decírselo tan directamente

-Gracias por la comida. -Dijeron al unísono empezando a comer. Kagami metió una cucharada a su boca, no sabía mal...

-¿Te gusta, Kagami-kun? -Preguntó él en un tono preocupado, le recordaba a su madre, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso ¿Cómo es que sabía su apellido? No recordaba habérselo dicho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -No despegó la mirada del plato.

-¿Qué? -

-Como me llamo... No te lo dije. -Hubo un largo silencio de parte de Kuroko.

-Claro que sí. -Se defendió, sonaba poco convencido y es que claro... No estaba acostumbrado a mentir. Después de todo, era... Un ángel. -Me lo has dicho... -Insistió.

-No. -Se mantuvo. -¿Eres una clase de mutante? -Preguntó descaradamente. Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido, algo enojado.

-¿De qué me hablas? -Su voz salió impaciente.

-Tienes alas... ¿Eres un experimento? -Insistió Kagami sin medir palabras. -¿Eres humano? ¿Entonces puedes volar? -

-Kagami-kun... cálmate, no sé de qué me hablas. -Kuroko apretó sus manos en un puño.

-¡Tengo a un raro en mi casa! ¿Quieres que me calme? -Sonó desesperado, Kuroko apretó los ojos fuertemente.

-¡No soy un raro! –Gritó, perdiendo la paciencia, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla apoyando las manos en la mesa. Kagami cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando una ráfaga de aire se apareció de la nada, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás en la silla... Abrió los ojos notando que la puerta del balcón se había abierto de golpe y las cortinas hondeaban turbiamente.

-Pero ¿Qué...? –Desvió la mirada hacia kuroko acomodándose un poco en el suelo...

Lo sabía, él no estaba loco, ahí estaban, ese par de majestuosas alas se desprendían de su espalda sublimemente y se extendían a cada lado de su cuerpo. De nuevo las plumas invadían el aire, flotando y cayendo con paciencia al piso, por todas partes, cubriéndolo todo de un lindo color blanco como la nieve. Kagami lo observó atentamente, notando con mas detenimiento el ala izquierda totalmente herida, goteaba algo de sangre, poco menos que la noche anterior y la mañana en el baño, pero aún se veía en bastante mal estado, estaba caída y parecía una molestia poder levantarla. Kuroko seguía quieto, con la mirada hacia afuera, no parecía importarle mucho que lo estuviera examinando, él pensaba en otra cosa, había cometido un error... Y entonces, como si aquello se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo, caminó vagamente hasta el balcón, se subió al barandal y miró de reojo a Kagami, quien apenas reaccionó para levantarse con mirada asustada.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo? –Sus ojos divagaron tratando de entender, al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano hacia el peliazul. -¡No! –Exclamó cuando este se precipito hacia abajo con total normalidad. Corrió rápidamente hasta el borde, sosteniéndose del barandal y mirando hacia la calle, algunas plumas siendo llevadas por el aire y nada más...

Sacudió la cabeza, respirando agitadamente, cogiendo su cabello con los dedos y halándolo un poco ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Corrió sin más hasta su habitación, buscando un abrigo y colocándoselo sombre el pijama, para luego ponerse unos tenis cualquiera, tenía que encontrarlo... Encontrarlo y pedir explicaciones ¿Pero en donde encontraría un hombre volador? Eso era lo que menos le importaba. Solo se fue corriendo, entre el frio de la calle, seguido por la mirada extrañada de los transeúntes, a ningún lado en particular, él podría estar en todas partes, pero lo encontraría a como diera lugar.

Tres horas... Tres jodidas horas dándole vuelta al centro, llegando a calles y vecindarios de los cuales no sabía ni su ínfima existencia, arriesgando su vida en lugares de los que había oído hablar por su concentración de peligro. Viendo cosas por el rabillo de su ojo, una pluma, cabello azul, Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarlo ir y continuar con su vida? Ni que fuera tan importante... ¡Pero es que tenía alas! ¡Y a parte estaba herido! Miro al cielo esperanzado, siendo levemente empujado por la cantidad de gente que pasaba a su lado... No lo encontraría.

-¡Cuidado! –Los ruidos de la gente lo ensordecieron de repente y un estruendoso golpe se hizo presente, todos estaban aturdidos y corrían hacia la calle totalmente curiosos y asustados, reacción normal... Algún accidente. Kagami siguió su instinto yendo en dirección al tumulto de personas que se había hecho en a carretera y a base de empujones y codazos obtuvo una mejor visión.

-¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia! –Una mujer dijo totalmente alterada.

-¿Estará muerto? –Un hombre murmuró.

-¿Por qué nadie hace nada? –Habló una colegiala al mismo tiempo que grababa con su teléfono.

-Yo lo vi caer.- Exclamó el hombre de un auto, mientras salía totalmente sorprendido por el tremendo hueco que el chico había dejado en la carrocería delantera del vehículo.

Entre el humo del auto, y los destellos de las cámaras de la gente, se levantó algo perdido, cabizbajo y tambaleante, un chico de cabello azul. Kagami se abrió paso hasta adelante y lo vio totalmente consternado, ni un rasguño, ni un hueso roto, no había sangre, y por el daño que había sufrido el carro juraría que no había caído de cualquier altura. Todos suspiraron sorprendidos y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, nadie lo podía creer, por lo menos tendría que estar muerto, digo... Era lo más normal, pero a pesar de eso, él solo se sacudió, se disculpó con el hombre del auto, quien cayó desmayado al instante, y con los presentes también, y se fue caminando con vago interés, algo perdido en sí mismo.

-Kuroko... -Farfullo Kagami antes de comenzar a perseguirlo para que no se perdiera entre la gente que le daba paso totalmente atemorizada.

-¿Grabaste algo? –Escuchó débilmente.

-¡No se ve nada! –Pareció entender.

-En el mío tampoco. –Y fue lo último que logro oír.

-¡Kuroko! –Lo persiguió un par de calles más, sin recibir el más mínimo cuidado, y una vez logro alcanzarlo, lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se detuviera. –Mirame. –El ojiazul se soltó de su agarre y corrió con una velocidad inhumana. Kagami sin rodeos se dedicó a seguirlo, aunque las probabilidades de alcanzarlo fueran casi nulas.

Anduvo tras él unas cinco cuadras, hasta que lo perdió en un vecindario solitario, ya estaba anocheciendo y sus piernas no daban para más, aparte de que seguía con pijama y sus pies estaban lastimados por el hecho de que no se había tomado el tiempo de colocarse los calcetines. Cayo exhausto al lado de un farol que no demoró en encenderse y se recostó en la pared de alguna casa intentando calmar su respiración. No sabía en donde estaba y se sentía realmente idiota por haber salido de casa solo para buscar a alguien que le traería problemas y para colmo el frio empeoraba y amenazaba con una nevada.

-Joder... -Suspiró dejando caer su cabeza totalmente resignado.

-No podría alejarme mucho de ti, aunque lo quisiera. –Sonó su suave voz dando una leve risita. Kagami levantó la cabeza mirando a todas partes.

-¿En dónde estás? –Preguntó viendo su aliento convertirse en un fino humo.

-En donde tú estés. –No lo podía ver.

-Sal de tu escondite. –

-No me escondo, estoy a tu lado. –El pelirrojo giro su cabeza a ambos costados... No había nada.

-¡No me jodas! –Espetó alterado al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de golpe. -¿Quién eres? ¡Muestrate! –Pidió en tono enojado.

-Aquí. –Sintió tres toquecitos en su espalda y se dio vuelta exaltado. Por fin lo tenía en frente. –Hola. –Levantó su mano en forma de saludo y la sacudió un poco.

-¡No me vengas con "Hola"! –Imito su voz. -¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar solo por buscarte? –Su voz Salió desesperada, no recibió respuesta, en cambio Kuroko solo sonrió. -¡Tu, maldito raro! –Se le abalanzo con intenciones de golpearlo, pero él fue más rápido y lo esquivo con facilidad dando un pequeño toque en su nuca con su dedo índice. Kagami cayó al suelo totalmente inmóvil. Trato de levantarse, pero era imposible. –Tú... ¿Q-qué me hiciste? –Dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto cuando estés más tranquilo? –Oyó decir y de pronto todo quedó negro.

\-----------------

Abrió los ojos pesadamente sintiendo la cabeza darle vueltas ¿Así de fuerte le había golpeado? Es que apenas había sido un simple toque, Kagami sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loco con tanto que le había pasado en un día. Se estiró cómodamente notando que estaba en su suave cama y agradeció eternamente que el maniático ese no lo hubiera dejado en la calle ¿Y cómo es que recordaba el camino a su casa? Ni quería saberlo. Suspiro pesadamente abriendo del todo los ojos y notando que ya todo había oscurecido, pfff vaya día.

-¿Estas mejor, Kagami-kun? –La puerta se abrió y Kuroko entro con un vaso en sus manos. –Prepare té. –El pelirrojo lo miro desconfiado mientras se sentaba, primero tendría que explicarle toda la escenita que había montado. Kuroko pareció entender y dejo la taza encima de un cajón, para luego acercarse a la cama tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es todo eso? ¿En realidad tienes alas? –Se apresuró a decir. Kuroko asintió sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a él, suspiro pasivamente y agacho un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Kagami manteniendo la calma, noto como las alas volvían a aparecerse detrás de su espalda con lentitud y una vez totalmente extendidas, el peliazul lo miro seriamente.

-Soy un ángel. –Soltó sin más, aunque sabía que tenía prohibido decirlo ya que corría riesgos grandes. Él haría lo que fuera para que Kagami lo olvidara, pero lastimosamente ese poder no lo tenía, tampoco era decisión suya y negarlo ya era más que imposible.

-Tu ala... -Desvió la mirada al lado izquierdo, Kagami parecía haber perdido el miedo, los Ángeles eran buenos ¿No? –Está rota. –Kuroko miro ligeramente a su lado izquierdo y asintió.

-Ayer hubo una ventisca fuerte. –Comenzó a decir. –Choqué con un poste de alta tensión, por suerte la electricidad no causa mayor efecto en mí, pero eso no quiere decir que no pase nada, quede algo aturdido, me corté con algo que no logré distinguir y caí al suelo sobre ella... -Explicó. El pelirrojo asintió tratando de entenderlo.

-Tratare de vendarla. –Soltó amable.

-No, no es tan fácil. Tus manos humanas no pueden hacer mucho. –Las alas volvieron a esconderse con la misma dificultad que en el baño, pero esta vez Kuroko apenas se inmuto a dar leves quejidos, no quería asustar a Kagami, ya había pasado bastante por culpa suya y se suponía que eso no debía ser así.

-Pero... Curé la herida en tu espalda. –Murmuró, Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

-De todas maneras se hubiera curado. –Kagami pareció decepcionarse ante esas palabras. –Pero me salvaste. –Sus ojos se iluminaron. –Seguramente hubiera desaparecido en la nieve. –Se inclinó un poco. –Gracias. –Soltó sinceramente. Kagami rasco su nuca algo apenado y sonriendo.

-No es nada. –Soltó una risa floja que detuvo al recordar algo. –Oh, pero... ¿Cómo es que no te ha pasado nada cuando caíste? –Kuroko se enderezó.

-Oh... Eso. –Rascó su mejilla con un dedo. –Debo decir que si dolió, soy tonto por volar con un ala herida... -Miro a Kagami. –Digamos que somos un poco más resistentes que ustedes... Por eso mi piel sano tan rápido en la noche. –

-¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con el ala? –

-Es más complicado... -Todo quedó en silencio por un momento.

Kagami asimilaba todo... Había conocido a un Angel, no, no... Lo había rescatado ¿Eso lo hacía especial? ¿Tendría algún agradecimiento divino? Entonces eso quería decir que...

-¿Dios existe? –Preguntó de la nada mirando sus manos.

-Sí. –Contestó Kuroko. –Pero no es como lo pintan. –Suspiró mirando hacia arriba. –Debería irme. –Se levantó, entonces Kagami guio su mirada hasta él.

-Quédate, estas herido... -

-Pero... -"De todas formas estaré contigo." Quiso decir. –No puedo. –

-Hasta que te cures... No puedes andar así. –Insistió, realmente él necesitaba compañía. Aunque el peliazul sabía que en ningún momento debió involucrarse con él...

-Está bien. –Y solo salió de la habitación.

\------------

-Joven Akashi... -

-¿Si Señor? -

-¿Has sabido algo de Kuroko? -

-Está herido... -

-Eso no es nuevo... ¿Algo más? No se ha reportado desde hace un buen tiempo ¿La relación con su humano va bien? –

-Señor... Se ha estado involucrando. -

-Ese es su trabajo. -

-Quiero decir... De forma material. -

-Eso es un problema.-

-¿Qué debería hacer? –

-Hablarle. Recuérdale las consecuencias. ¡Búscalo!

-Como ordene.

\----------

Semanas pasaron en las que Kuroko y Kagami continuaron fortaleciendo su amistad, el pelirrojo le enseñaba costumbre humanas al Ángel, quien ponía bastante atención cuando le enseñaban cada cosa, incluso algunas de ellas llegaban a causarle gracia. Como por ejemplo el peinarse, aunque era cotidiano y monótono para Kagami, para Kuroko era interesante, su cabello nunca sufría de enredos, siempre estaba perfectamente arreglado y un simple peine era algo fascinante para él. 

Kuroko cada día pensaba menos en su relación con la parte astral y las consecuencias que le traería el haber involucrado tanto con un humano, sabía que era peligroso, pero ese hecho se comenzó a volver indiferente cuando pasaba largos ratos con Kagami, incluso inventó la excusa de ser un "Estudiante de intercambio" Solo para quedarse con él en las largas tardes universitarias y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre a su lado, le agradaba más la idea de que pudiera ser visto y tocado por Kagami, su contacto tibio y suave le gustaba, le hacían sentir confortable, especial y querido... El pelirrojo era especial... Muy especial.

Había llegado a conocer también a sus amigos, eran divertidos y de vez en cuando se reían con las "costumbres extranjeras" de Kuroko. Aprendió a jugar baloncesto, algo que siempre le había llamado la atención... Se divertía, ya que de vez en cuando les ganaba a los demás usando sus "habilidades divinas" sabía que era trampa, pero de igual manera le gustaba ver como los demás se impresionaban. También probó por primera vez el alcohol, no le desagrado del todo y muchas otras cosas más que siempre quiso conocer, como cantar en el Karaoke e ir a los festivales en donde le rezaban a dioses que había visto de lejos. 

Se sentía libre por primera vez y una sensación extraña se alojaba en su pecho cada que estaba cerca de Kagami. Eso era extraño... Su pulso se aceleraba cuando lo veía, sus mejillas ardían cuando lo oía reír, se ponía nervioso con su cercanía, Kuroko decía estar enfermo, pero... Los ángeles no se enfermaban ¿Qué era entonces? Muchas veces oyó a los humanos hablar de los sentimientos, pero él era incapaz de sentir algo más aparte del deber de protección y cuidado ¿Qué era entonces? Sentía la necesidad de estar con Kagami, pero no de la manera espiritual, lo quería, lo necesitaba y el sentimiento empezaba a ser mutuo.

-¡Dios! –Exclamó el ojiazul haciendo mala cara. –Pica mucho. –Saco la lengua. -¿Qué le ponen a esto? ¿Coca-cola? ¿Quién invento eso? –Dijo bajo la risa estruendosa de Kagami.

-No puedo creer que no hayas reaccionado así con la cerveza. –Cogió su estómago sin parar de reír.

-Es que no pica tanto. –Alargó corriendo hacia el baño para lavarse la boca. Kagami aprovechó su ausencia para hacer de las suyas.

Cogió el envase de la bebida y lo agitó un poco volviendo a dejarlo en su lugar, se aseguraría de que Kuroko lo abriera y se llevara la sorpresa. Se recostó en la isla de la cocina haciendo como si no fuera con él y a los segundos llegó Kuroko con aire decidido.

-Bien... Intentare tragarlo esta vez. –Suspiro. Vaya... Le había salido más fácil de lo que pensó.

-Adelante. –Sonrió de lado observando cómo Kuroko tomaba el envase y lo abria. Cuando quitó la tapa, se asustó al notar como un chorro espumoso salía disparado de esta, alejo el envase de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo un poco exaltado sin antes soltar un pequeño grito. Kagami dejo salir una sonora carcajada al ver la escena y se encogió un poco en su lugar bajo la mirada enojada, aunque divertida, del ojiazul.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo levantándose y agitando la bebida de nuevo, esta vez liberando la presión contra Kagami quien termino mojado. Volvió a hacerlo, esta vez el pelirrojo logro huir.

-¡No! –Rió acercándose a Kuroko y forcejeando un poco para quitarle el envase, y una vez en sus manos, arremetió contra él, llenándolo de la espumosa bebida. Ambos rieron más.

-¡Dame eso! –Dijo Kuroko en tono divertido, arrebatándole de nuevo la botella de las manos. Kagami intentó esquivarlo y en un acto reflejo sostuvo sus manos fuertemente colocándolas detrás de su espalda para evitar que siguiera empapándolo.

Ambos rieron un poco más, con las respiraciones agitadas y mirándose de vez en cuando, pero entonces cuando Kagami se calmó y vio a Kuroko intensamente, este dejo caer la botella de sus manos totalmente nervioso y observándolo igual a los ojos, el uno miró fugazmente los labios del otro y empezaron a acercarse lentamente, algo vacilantes. El corazón de Kuroko estaba inquieto y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse al igual que Kagami, quien inclino un poco más su cabeza, esperando tocar los labios del menor con unas ansias desenfrenadas, con locura... Sintió su tibia y tranquila respiración y siguió al peli azul cuando este cerró los ojos, lo último que sintió, lo hizo estremecer. Había tocado esos delicados y suaves labios, algo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho... Eran tan tibios y delicados y los movía con timidez y una lentitud enloquecedora. Su cuerpo estaba temblado y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que le había dado el primer beso... El primer beso de Kuroko, de un Ángel, de su ángel, millones de cosquillas se esparcieron desde su estómago hasta todo su cuerpo, y una tranquilidad extraña lo invadió, algo que no sentía hace años... Amor.

\--------------------

-Kuroko... -El peliazul abrió los ojos, atento y miró a Kagami quien dormía a su lado. Lo había visto muchas veces, ya que generalmente él no dormía, pero ese momento se sentía especial añadiendo que era la primera vez que sentia tan cercano su calor. Medió sonrió.

-Kuroko...-Volvió a oír y se sentó en la cama... Reconocía esa voz.

-Akashi-kun... -Se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón. Kagami se medió quejo y se movió un poco, poniendo su brazo en donde estaba Kuroko hace unos segundos.

Caminó hacia el balcón de la habitación, abrió las puertas saliendo y topándose con el frio aire nocturno. Extendió sus alas aún adolorido, pues no estaba curado lo suficiente como para soportarlo.

-Akashi-kun... ¿En dónde estás? –

-Arriba... –Sus pies se despegaron del suelo lentamente y subió hasta el techo del edificio suavemente, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos y una vez estuvo ahí, pudo ver al chico de ojos bipolares quien le daba la espalda. Su aura no le agradaba para nada. -¡Pero si aquí está mi ángel guardián favorito! –Aplaudió sarcásticamente y soltó una risa despectiva.

-¿Qué quieres? -Soltó Kuroko en un tono agresivo. Akashi se dio la vuelta y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Te has divertido estas semanas, Kuroko? –Entrecerró los ojos haciendo un ademán con su mano. El ojiazul mantuvo silencio. -¿Has estado cómodo con tu humano? –Inquirió con sorna.

-¿Qué quieres, Akashi-kun? –Insistió.

-Resulta que Él me ha enviado para recordarte que lo que has estado haciendo es mal. –Se acercó un poco. –Pero claro... Yo soy un simple Serafín... No conozco las responsabilidades de ustedes los guardianes. –Lo miró. –Pero hay algo inquebrantable hasta para mí. –Abrió sus alas, notoriamente más grandes que las de Kuroko, y se precipitó hasta él rápidamente, quedando a centímetros de su rostro de forma amenazante, el ojiazul ni se inmutó, permaneció serio y apacible, incluso cuando le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en el lado izquierdo de la espalda. -¿Qué haces interactuando con humanos, insignificante angelito? –No respondió. -¿Acaso quieres desaparecer? ¿Te importa tan poco tu existencia? –Escupió en su cara en un tono burlón, luego como si de un loco se tratase, empezó a reír y se alejó dando varios pasos hacia atrás, acercándose a la cornisa, riendo, invadiendo el tranquilo lugar de sus sonoras y burlescas carcajadas. -¡Al menos hazlo por él, guardián! –Y sin más se dejó caer de espaldas en el borde, perdiéndose de la vista de Kuroko, quien mantuvo la misma expresión todo el tiempo...

Pasaron dos días en los que Kagami apenas sentía la presencia de Kuroko, estaba perdido y distante, apenas si hablaban, apenas si se miraban, él estaba la mayoría del tiempo sentado en el balcón, mirando hacia la ciudad como si su vida dependiera de ello, y eso entristecía al pelirrojo, no sabía que había hecho, siempre trataba de animarlo... Pero nada parecía funcionarle, extrañaba su risa, su voz, sus brazos rodeándolo cariñosamente... Extrañaba a Kuroko y necesitaba explicaciones.

-Kuroko. –Kagami se armó de valor y subió las escaleras, él llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en la habitación y se estaba preocupando. –Kuroko... -Abrió la puerta y sintió desfallecer cuando lo encontró en el balcón con sus alas extendidas y mirando al cielo... ¿Ya se había curado? Si, Akashi lo había curado. Se veía tan majestuoso y vivo... Quizá solo se aburrió de él. –Kuroko... -Murmuró y él lo miro de reojo suavizando un poco su expresión. El mayor corrió hasta él rápidamente tratando de detenerlo y estiro su mano para poder atraparlo, pero solo rozó levemente su piel, viendo cómo se alejaba ante sus ojos que lo perdieron de vista casi al instante.

Cayó arrodillado tratando de soportar las ganas de llorar, pero al sentir el escozor en sus ojos y al notar como su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas, flaqueó y soltó un sollozo.

-No me dejes solo... -Lloró con más intensidad, sintiéndose como aquella vez hace ocho años.

\----------------

Kagami Taiga, quince años e hijo único de unos de los empresarios más exitosos de Estados Unidos, su familia era armoniosa y feliz, por lo que él recordaba. Ese día él estaba sentado en el salón, frente la televisión, viendo su caricatura favorita de ese entonces. Sus padres se asomaron apurados por la puerta de la habitación.

-Tai-kun... -Llamo su madre con dulce voz y él, como obediente hijo que era, acudió a su llamado, se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y la vio hermosa como siempre atando un lazo en su cabello. –Oh, ahí estás, mi niño. –Lo miró a través del espejo y le sonrió. -¿Sabes dónde están los pendientes que use en el cumpleaños de tu tía? –

-No, no se. –Dijo él observando cómo se aplicaba una suave fragancia con olor a rosas. -¿Los azules? –Atinó a decir, su madre asintió. –No los he visto desde ese día. –

-Oh, no puede ser... Son de la suerte. –Rió y busco entre su joyero otros. –Bueno... No me veré mal con estos. ¿Qué te parecen? –Se dio vuelta en su silla. Kagami sonrió.

-Se ven lindos. –

-¡Cariño, el auto espera! –Habló su padre desde atrás y puso su gran mano en el hombro de Kagami. –Bueno, Taiga... Tus primeros días solo ¿Estás listo? –Kagami sonrió y asintió.

-Más que listo. –

-Nada de fiestas ¿Eh? –Lo miro gracioso y él río.

-Cariño, Taiga no es así. –

-Hay que asegurarnos. –Beso su frente. –Cuídate, campeón. Te quiero. –Se levantó y cogiendo sus maletas salió por la puerta.

-Mi niño, lindo. –Su madre besó ambas de sus mejillas. –Te quiero tanto. –Lo estrechó entre sus brazos. –Que los ángeles te rodeen con sus alas y te cubran de todo mal y peligro. –Kagami rodeó los ojos.

-Ya, mamá. –Dijo abochornado y ella rió desordenándole el cabello, dándole un beso en su cabeza y saliendo del departamento, dejándolo solo... Muy solo.

Más tarde en la noche el teléfono sonó y fue a cogerlo con pereza, era media noche y ya estaba dormido.

-¿Hola? –Dijo entre un bostezo.

-¿Kagami Taiga? –

-¿Si? –Restregó su ojo.

-Hablo porque tus padres han tenido un accidente.

-¿Qué? –Abrió la boca -¿Están bien? –

-Ellos... Murieron, hijo... Lo siento. –Cayó en sus rodillas empezando a llorar desconsolado y sin esperar más, cortó la llamada.

-No me dejen solo. –Murmuró acurrucándose en el suelo.

-Ya no estarás solo... -Murmuró ese pequeño ángel que había nacido solo para él.

\-----------

Meses pasaron sin saber uno del otro, Kagami se hundía cada vez más en sí mismo, su corazón no soportaba una ausencia más, Kuroko había llenado ese pequeño espacio vacío en su alma y lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero sabía que jamás lo volvería ver... Esperó días por una señal de su presencia, pero hasta esa aura de tranquilidad había cambiado, parecía ajena, parecía de alguien más y no se sentía cómodo con ello, no era Kuroko, incluso hasta se sintió estúpido una vez que se dio cuenta de que era su guardián, solo de él, como su madre se lo había dicho aquella horrible noche de desesperanza.

-Lo quiero de vuelta. –Murmuró mirando al techo, pidiendo al cielo, algo que jamás había hecho. –Lo quiero a él de vuelta. –Cerró los ojos. –Por favor... -Soltó en un hilo de voz.

(...)

-Akashi... ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué, señor?

-Un joven. –Ambos miraron hacia abajo.

-Es Kagami Taiga, señor. El antiguo humano del joven Kuroko, señor.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Suplicando, señor.

-Nunca había hecho eso.

-Pues ahora lo hace, señor.

-¿Y Kuroko?

-Está en Alemania, con su otro humano... señor.

-Que venga. –

-¿Qué?

-¡Llamalo ahora, insignificante Serafín!

\----

-¿Me llamaba, señor? –Kuroko permaneció inclinado delante de Él.

-Kagami Taiga. -Se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, ganas le dieron de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa con él, Señor? –Intentó sonar tranquilo.

-¿Quieres volver con él? –Kuroko se irguió abriendo un poco los ojos, una chispa se

Encendió en su ser, pero tenía que afrontar la dura realidad.

-Pero no será capaz de verme, señor. –Murmuró impaciente. –Quiero que me vea, quiero que note mi compañía. ¡Lo amo! -La estruendosa y sublime risa detuvo sus palabras y el peliazul de encogió en su lugar algo aterrorizado.

-¡Pero si eres un insignificante guardián! –Dijo aun riendo, Akashi soltó una leve risita, eso sin duda le había causado gracia. -¡No puedes sentir más que el deber de protegerlo! –Se burló. –Los humanos son traicioneros, malos, pecadores. –Termino por decir. –No saben amar. -

-¡No todos, Señor! –Akashi lo miró mal y Él se silenció. -¡No todos son así! ¡Usted los creó! -

-¡Y traicionaron a mi hijo, oh... Sí que lo hicieron! -

-¡Pero juró salvarlos, señor! –

-Eso cuenta el libro. –Se burló.

-¡Quiero volver con Kagami-kun, Señor! –Pidió totalmente desesperado. -¡Por favor, me necesita! ¿No lo ha visto? Puede quitarme las alas si quiere, pero... -

-¡SILENCIO! –Una ventisca lo tumbó al suelo y algunos rayos sonaron atemorizándolo por completo. -¡Si quieres volver con él, serás un insignificante mortal y tu lazo con la divinidad será cortado! ¡No recordarás nada de tu vida como enviado de Dios! ¡Y él no recordará tu ínfima existencia! ¡Vivirás como humano, en su mundo, sufriendo lo que ellos sufren a diario! –

(...)

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y Kagami, como todos los días, caminaba con pereza hacia su departamento, pensando en nada en específico, solo odiando el insoportable calor que hacía ese día. Por alguna razón prefería los días fríos en donde una manta era su mejor amiga y una taza de té su mejor confidente.

-¡Te voy a atrapar! –Escuchó a un pequeño gritar y entonces frente a sus pies, una niñita se tropezó por culpa de sus agujetas sueltas. El lloriqueo no se hizo de esperar y Kagami la ayudo a levantar amablemente, la pequeña lo miro extraño.

-Ya estás bien, no te pasó nada. –Le dijo cariñosamente desordenándole un poco el cabello corto.

-¡Hikari! ¡Vamos, te dije que no corrieras! –La pequeña miró a su lado derecho riendo avergonzada.

-Kuroko-Sensei, estoy bien... Onii-chan me ayudó. –

-Uh... ¿Me acabas de llamar "Onii-chan"? –Kagami se dijo así mismo y desvió la mirada hacia el chico que se acercaba sonriente.

-Siento las molestias. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y su cabello azul se movió con el viento, Kagami sonrió sintiendo una nostalgia ajena.

-No es nada. –Murmuró.

-Es mi primer día y... Aún no me obedecen. –Soltó gracioso.

-Oh... Uhm, no hay problema. –Negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, observando como Hikari corría de vuelta al edificio. –Soy Kagami... Kagami Taiga. –Se presentó. -De... ¿De casualidad te he visto en algún lado? –Kuroko negó notando como el pelirrojo se secaba las gotas de sudor que empezaban a escurrirse por su sien.

-¿Quisieras algo para beber? Pareces estar acalorado. –Dijo amable.

-Me encantaría. –

Y ambos entraron al pequeño jardín de niños, poniéndose de acuerdo en que los días fríos eran mejores, sin saber que ese día guardián y humano volverían a amarse después de un largo, largo tiempo.

FIN


End file.
